gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sheila Futterman
"Your favorite" ~Shelia Futterman, telling Murray about his favorite cheese food. Sheila Futterman (played by Jackie Joseph) is a Kingston Falls citizen and the wife of Murray Futterman. She is a sweet, tidy housewife who enjoys taking photographs when on vacation. Her habit of taking photographs is similar to the Japanese character Mr. Katsuji. Gremlins She is briefly mentioned at the beginning of the film, where Billy tells Mr. Futterman to say hello to her for him. She only has one onscreen appearance on Christmas Eve. She is seen shown tidying up the decorations in the living room, keeping a cheery attitude for her gloomy husband, who has been bitter since he has lost his job. In a deleted scene, while fiddling around with a vacuum cleaner, Sheila asks when they will reopen the noodle factory, but Murray coldly says the factory is permanently closed and mutters how "there goes my career in noodles". Sheila then sternly replies that there is "more than life than macoroni". The TV begins to turn static and Murray tells her how they should've bought a Zenith TV instead. It turns out Gremlins are hanging and bending their TV antenna on top of their house. Frustrated, Murray goes outside to see if the antenna blew down, which causes Sheila to take his spot in the chair with chips and tells him to be careful. Murray steps out only to find the antenna warped, but is spooked when he hears noises coming from the garage. He suddenly hears his snowplow begin to start up and crash through the garage door. Murray runs inside to grab a confused Sheila, but they are cornered by the snowplow as it crashes through their house. Sheila screams for them to "go away", while Murray starts to become hysterical after realizing Gremlins are real, to which Murray calls him crazy. They are last seen holding each other screaming as the snowplow comes into their direction. Meanwhile, Billy has been trying to convince Sheriff Frank and Deputy Brent that there are Gremlins soon to attack the town when a phone call interrupts them. Frank answers it to find someone (possibly the neighbors) reporting "a snowplow freak accident" with the Futtermans' snowplow. The pair then leave Billy ignoring his warnings to investigate, but they never make it, as a Gremlin had messed with their brake cables and caused them to crash. Sheila and her husband are not seen for the rest of the film, but while the Peltzer family and Kate watch the news after they defeat the Gremlins, the news reporter is heard talking about his interview with Murray Futterman at the town hospital, confirming he and his wife survived. Gremlins 2: The New Batch Gremlins 2 A few years later, she traveled with her husband to New York to visit Billy and Kate Peltzer who was working at the Clamp Center building. When Murray was fighting the Bat Gremlin who attacked the two of them outside a cathedral, she told him to grab it as it went for him. After Murray covered the creature with cement, Sheila took a photograph of it as is started to fly up from the cement, whereupon it landed on the cathedral and hardened into a statue. Later, Shelia notice Murray was missing. The reason why is because Murray was the only man to see that Mr. Clamp was able to get onto the street by way of a secret passage, so he used the secret elevator to get inside the Clamp Center to help Billy. Later, after the gremlins have been destroyed, Shelia came into the skyscraper and reunited with Murray. Outside the building, his wife was then listening to the star of Microwave With Marge, Marge, who was telling Sheila about a recipe, and Shelia told Murray that his favorite food is cheese food on top of another food, and Murray unhappily and with a lack of interest replied, "Yeah, sure". Category:Characters Category:Kingston Falls Population Person Category:Clamp Center Category:Futterman home Category:Females